


El acompañamiento leguminoso

by AmyLeeCooper



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Aditi Cooper, Gen, Robert Cooper
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyLeeCooper/pseuds/AmyLeeCooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Amy atraviesa la puerta delantera después de un largo día de trabajo y se sorprende al encontrar la casa completamente a obscuras." Hay Harry Potter, científicos tan populares que estrellas de rock, y meriendas. Escrita para Rubyanjel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El acompañamiento leguminoso

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Legume Accompaniment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/703613) by [xmarisolx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmarisolx/pseuds/xmarisolx). 



Amy atraviesa la puerta delantera después de un largo día de trabajo y se sorprende al encontrar la casa completamente a obscuras. Se quita los zapatos—pisando la parte posterior de cada talón y moviendo sus pies libres—después los patea a un lado. Casi enciende la luz del vestíbulo, pero después lo reconsidera. En su lugar, recorre su mano por la fresca pared del corredor, haciendo su camino más adentrado a la casa hasta que llega a la sala familiar. Deja su bolso en el sofá, gira la cabeza a la izquierda y logra ver la hora en el microondas: son las 8:27. Los niños ya deberían estar en la cama, pero si tiene suerte, todavía podría tener la oportunidad de besar a ambos y darles las buenas noches antes de dormir.

Esta es la parte difícil de ser una madre trabajadora. La mayoría de las noches, ella está en casa a tiempo para cenar con su familia, ayudar con la tarea, e incluso tener un poco de descanso con los niños. La semana pasada, sin embargo, se marcó el comienzo de un estudio en donde ella es la líder de adicciones en los cefalópodos de bajo funcionamiento (el regreso a un apreciado proyecto que tuvo que abandonar hacía algunos años atrás). Como la investigadora principal del proyecto, su presencia es indispensable. Las cosas se calmaran pronto, por supuesto, pero mientras tanto, tiene que dejarle a Sheldon con doble la responsabilidad de la crianza mientras ella llega cada vez más tarde noche tras noche. Ella está preocupada de que sus niños crean que está poniendo su trabajo antes que a ellos, o que quizás se sientan abandonados. Ella piensa que Sheldon se siente abrumado o resentido. Se imagina que tal vez se está perdiendo de momentos especiales que su familia podría estar disfrutando sin ella.

Después de un momento, se gira y sube las escaleras. Puede escuchar una voz, la voz de Sheldon, proviniendo de la habitación de Aditi. Escucha afuera de la habitación por un momento y escucha hablar sobre un perro de tres cabezas. Es entonces cuando recuerda: él comenzó a leerles el primer libro de Harry Potter la semana pasada. Cuando Sheldon le anunció sus intenciones de presentarles a los niños el mundo de Hogwarts, Amy había estado nerviosa al principio; los libros podían ser obscuros y obsesionantes, y no estaba segura de si los niños estaban lo suficientemente grandes como para saber manejar algunos temas para adultos. Sheldon había contrarrestado con el argumento de que, por siglos, los autores para niños desde Hans Christian Anderson hasta los hermanos Grimm habían creado cuentos de hadas llenos de pobreza, horror, muerte y una preocupante falta de lavarse las manos. Recordando los cuentos aterradores que ella misma se había consumido vorazmente cuando era niña, dejo caer el tema y le prestó a Sheldon su marcador para libros de Gryffindor favorito.

Pero aún se preocupa.

Se preocupa demasiado. Se preocupa por sus dietas y se preocupa por sus tareas de la escuela. Se preocupa de que ellos tengan un sano respeto por los límites mientras que mantengan su sentido de auto—determinación. Se preocupa por su desarrollo cognitivo, sus brújulas morales y sus relaciones interpersonales. Hay demasiadas cosas que pensar y que considerar  _todo el tiempo,_  y jamás está 100 por ciento segura sobre si lo está haciendo bien. Cuando se trata sobre los niños, sin embargo, hay una sola cosa—una  _persona—_ por la quien jamás tiene que preocuparse.

Sheldon.

Tan silenciosamente como le es posible, se arrastra hasta la puerta parcialmente abierta y se asoma. Ahí, Amy ve al padre de sus niños sentado en el medio de la cama de Aditi. Tiene  _La piedra filosofal_  abierta en una mano, mientras que en la otra mano sostiene una linterna para iluminar la página. Su hija está sentada a su lado derecho, su codo encajado en el regazo de Sheldon y su barbilla reposa en la palma de su manita. Su hijo está situado, a la izquierda de Sheldon, una sábana de Batman le cubre la cabeza, mientras que su cuerpo está inclinado hacia su padre; sus hombros rozan el del otro. Ambos niños se inclinan hacia adelante con absorta atención, sus ojos rápidos sobre de la página impresa en unísono mientras la voz de Sheldon galopa a través de la cautivante historia con emoción y pasión, y hábilmente cambia su voz para adaptarse a las peculiaridades de cada personaje. Amy está sorprendida de que, a sus diez años de edad, sus gemelos todavía quieren que Sheldon les lea un cuento a la hora de dormir. Los dos son lectores campeones y, basada en un comentario que Amy escuchó que Robert le hizo a Adam y Joel la semana pasada, tenía la persistente sospecha que él ya había leído secretamente los primeros tres libros. Ella puede ser cínica y decir que la tradición persistía porque atrasaba la hora de dormir por lo menos media hora más, pero ella sabe que hay algo más que los reúne aquí cada noche. Sheldon, Aditi y Robert—un fandom resucitado de tres—disfrutan experimentar la historia juntos; es suficiente para no dejar que abandonen este ritual. Amy siente escalofríos correr por sus brazos mientras observa la escena, y su corazón se infla con admiración. Con amor.

Con cuidado de no molestarlos, sigilosamente regresa a su camino y se interna en el pasillo. Se da cuenta que está sedienta y retoma su paso para bajar las escaleras por un vaso de agua. Tomando fuertes tragos del fresco líquido, decide que una merienda no suena tan mal y se sumerge en los gabinetes en busca de algo para masticar.

Cuando regresa a su habitación, la hora del cuento ha terminado y Sheldon está en el baño principal, tomando un baño. Amy cambia su ropa y ya está en la cama antes de que él salga de la ducha. Desea esperarlo, pero el sueño se está apoderando de ella y sus ojos se vuelven más pesados con cada momento que pasa. Justo cuando está al borde del sueño, Sheldon sale del baño. Está completamente desnudo, excepto por una toalla que usa para secar su cabello. Eso obstruye su visión, y camina justo enseguida de la cama hasta el vestidor sin siquiera darse cuenta de la presencia de Amy. Abriendo el cajón de su ropa interior, suspira.

"¿Cómo es posible que no tenga ropa interior de los jueves?" se queja. Revisa nuevamente por el cajón. "Usar calzoncillos de la 'Liga de la Justicia' en jueves es ridículo."

"A mí no me importaría," dice Amy.

Su voz lo sorprende, y gira su cabeza. "Estás en casa," dice él.

"Lo estoy," dice ella, asintiendo y se sienta en la cama. El sonríe levemente y a ella la sorprende cuán verdaderamente feliz luce él de verla. Él gira de nuevo su cabeza y revisa su enigma inicial.

"Amy, debería tener dos pares de ropa interior, lavados y doblados para cada día de la semana. Mañana es jueves, en inglés 'Thursday', llamado así por Thor—el personaje de los Vengadores. Sin embargo, no hay calzoncillos para el jueves pero sí hay tres para el sábado. "

Ella estaba a punto de hablar, pero está distraída por la vista de sus pompis que se mueven cuando el cambia su peso. Hubo un tiempo, incluso que ya habían consumado su relación, en lo que Sheldon era muy penoso en cuanto a estar desnudo frente a ella. Si ella tropezaba con él en su traje de nacimiento, él agarraría su bata, o cualquier toalla cercana, y rápidamente se cubriría. No recuerda cuando habían cambiado las cosas, pero… aquí están.

"¿Por qué no usas un par de calzoncillos blancos?" Ofrece como sugerencia. "Son temáticamente neutrales."

Él gira a verla de nuevo, considera la idea, se encoje de hombros y se pone un par de los 'blanquitos apretadores'. Después toma su pijama de detrás de la puerta del closet.

"¿Y cómo estuvo tu día?" pregunta mientras se abotona la franela a cuadros.

"Productivo," dice ella. "Los acuarios fueron instalados y balanceados químicamente. Todas las formas de las pruebas biológicas han sido llenadas. El último de los objetos de prueba llegó hoy." Puso una sonrisa malvada. "Pero entre tú y yo, me resbalé en un par de estrellas de mar y pude haberles amputado un brazo o dos."

Sheldon la mira sorprendido mientras se sube a la cama. "¿Es la regeneración de extremidades parte del proyecto de investigación?"

"No," dice Amy, negando con la cabeza. "Sólo obtuve una patada al verlos crecer. Ayuda a sobrellevar el día."

Sheldon asiente y se recarga en el respaldo de la cama. Toma su tableta electrónica de la mesita de noche y pronto, sus dedos patinan por la superficie de la pantalla. Ella no está segura de si él está en línea, leyendo un libro o jugando. De repente se siente muy despierta, se sienta y comienza a observarlo.

"¿La cena salió bien?" pregunta ella.

"Sí," responde Sheldon, distraído, sin quitarle la vista de su tableta.

Ella se reacomoda. "¿Terminó Aditi su reporte sobre el pez koi?"

Él se toma un segundo para responder. "A ver," dice, y después pausa. "Sí."

"¿Y Robert terminó todas sus pruebas?"

Sheldon asiente  _lentamente._

Ella se voltea, buscando una distracción por ella misma. No tiene mucho éxito en encontrar alguna y solo mira abajo, a sus manos, rascando un punto seco por detrás de su pulgar.

"¿Cómo va  _Harry Potter_?" pregunta ella, y después levanta la mira hacia él.

Él no contesta, sus ojos están fijados a la pantalla.

"¿Sheldon?" lo llama de nuevo. Aún sin respuesta y sin ser siquiera las nueve, ya está considerando en dar por terminada la noche.

De pronto, Sheldon levanta la mirada con un sorbo de aire. Es como si ha emergido de por debajo del agua y ha regresado al mundo que lo rodea. "Esplendido," responde finalmente. "Los niños están absolutamente embelesados y apegados a los personajes y van a la cama cada noche con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Qué pena. Al final del mes van a estar con el corazón partido y desolados." Levanta la tableta y se la da a Amy. "Mira con lo que me encontré la semana pasada."

"¿Qué es?" pregunta, entrecerrando los ojos ante el sitio web frente a ella. Es un vídeo con una leyenda debajo.

"¿Recuerdas al Dr. Charles Epstein?"

Claro que Amy recuerda. Es una estrella de rock en su campo, el Neil deGrasse Tyson de la neurociencia **.** Él había sido invitado a dar el discurso de la entrega de diplomas en Caltech años atrás, y ocurrió que Sheldon y ella tropezaron con él por los pasillos del edificio de biología. Entre su discurso y el haber tropezado con él, él había resultado ser todo lo que habían esperado que fuera: divertido, gracioso, ocurrente y muy,  _muy_  inteligente.

"Lo  _amo_ ," dice Amy muy entusiasmada. Cuando Sheldon se queda en silencio, ella lo mira y lo encuentra dándole una mirada de disgusto. "Claro, pero no tanto como te amo a ti."

"Es bueno saberlo," murmura Sheldon. "Como sea, uno de los mayores del Filme en la universidad donde él da clases, logró alejarse de, no lo sé, grabar mujeres vestidas ligeramente saltando a lo largo de la playa, lo suficiente como para darle a su "Licenciatura en arte" un buen uso _. Esto_ , Amy, es un documental sobre la investigación de la Neurociencia Computacional del Dr. Epstein que cuenta con animación dinámica, incluye una banda sonora con canciones de videojuegos y concluye probando el por qué, en veinte años, la gente con memoria eidética regirá el mundo." Pausa un momento. "Si te sirve de consolación, planeo hacerte mi reina."

Amy sonríe a eso. "Gracias, Sheldon," dice ella, y después mira de nuevo a la pantalla. "Así que, creo que de verdad te guste mucho esta película."

"No lo sé," dice con un gruñido mientras extiende la mano entre las sábanas. Saca un pequeño conejo de juguete y lo avienta a los pies de la cama. "No la he visto todavía, estaba esperando a verlo contigo."

Amy puede sentir como en su rostro se forma una sonrisa. "¿De verdad?" dice.

"Sí," dice Sheldon, inconsciente de lo tocada que ella está. "Pensé que también lo querrías ver." Se menea en su camino libre entre las sábanas y se levanta de la cama. "Si tú quieres, puedo mandarlo por Bluetooth hasta la televisión y podríamos verlo—"

"No," dice Amy y lo toma del brazo. "Vamos a verlo justo aquí, en la cama." Toma el control remoto y atenúa las luces. "Es más acogedor aquí."

"Muy bien, entonces." Sheldon dice y regresa debajo de las sábanas de la cama. Toma la tableta de la mano de Amy y la pone contra una almohada.

Amy toma el contenedor que se había traído de la cocina y lo pone en medio de los dos. Es una lata de nueces mixtas de Planters.

"Nos traje una merienda," dice ella. Mete la mano a la lata abierta y toma la última nuez brasileña, lanzándola a su boca. Sheldon la observa y sonríe. Después, con su dedo índice, toque el círculo gris en la pantalla.

"¿Por qué la acción potencial cruzó el quiasma óptico?" dice una voz incorpórea (que suena mucho al Dr. Epstein) sobre el gráfico de un nervio desvaneciendo. "Para llegar al otro lado." Amy tiene el presentimiento de que esto será algo bueno. Observa a Sheldon, quien tiene esa mira de entusiasmo anticipado en su rostro.

"Gracias por esperarme Sheldon," dice ella. "Sé que he trabajado hasta tarde últimamente y—"

"Shhh," le dice. "Ya comenzó la película."

"Claro." Regresa la mirada a la tableta y después se acurruca más cerca de su marido, reposando la cabeza en su hombro. Toma la mano de Sheldon y la coloca sobre la suya. Puede sentir como su corazón se va calmando mientras él enreda sus dedos con los de ella, y con la otra mano libre, Sheldon, toma un buen puñado de nueces y se las lleva a la boca.

**EL FIN**


End file.
